


Azura's Training

by LavernaG



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: Chrystal Palace, Fairytopia, Flight of Spring, Gen, apprentices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavernaG/pseuds/LavernaG
Summary: How exactly did Azura become the Guardian of Fairytopia? Come and read how the blue Guardian herself tells her story, and you will see that she is not very different from Elina. But not everyone has so many friends to help her out.





	1. Chapter 1

On a beautiful summer day someone knocked on a petal of the Peony.

"Open," Elina said softly and the flower lowered one petal. Elina flew to the door and saw her good friend who she hadn't expected to see. "Azura!" she exclaimed happily and hugged the guardian.

"I'm very glad to see you," Azura said as she embraced the young fairy. When they let go of each other Elina called her in. "It's been such a long time since we last met. What's it been? Three? Four months?" Elina gabbed as the two went in.

As the blonde started to take out cups and plates for buttercup-milk and some snacks, Azura stopped in front of her bed. A little green puffball with purple spots was sleeping on the pillow. "Bibble, wake up!" Elina called to him. "We've got company." The puffball, surprised by the voice, woke up and rolled down from the pillow. Before he fell out of the bed Azura caught him with a soft giggle. "Azurapoof!" Bibble exclaimed and gave the guardian a hug. "He's absolutely adorable," Azura said as she caressed the little puffball's head.

"Come sit," Elina said and pointed at a chair at the laid table. "Thank you, my dear," Azura replied and took a seat. Bibble landed in her lap. "Why did you come?" Elina asked as she poured buttercup-milk in her friend's cup. "I mean is there something wrong?"

"Aren't I allowed to visit my friends without an announcement of disaster?" the guardian replied with a question. "Of course you are," Elina answered in a bit apologizing tone. "Though I must admit I don't have much time for my friends as a guardian," Azura added with a small hint of sadness in her voice but the same shining smile on her face.

"How did you become a guardian?" Elina asked after a moment of silence.

Azura looked a bit surprised by the question, and then thoughtful. "I haven't thought about that for a long time," she said. "You know, you weren't the only fairy who caused trouble as an apprentice," she added with a smirk. "I was just like you." "You were?" Elina asked in disbelief. "In some ways," Azura answered.

"Apparida da stoy," Bibble said excitedly. "Yes, tell us your story," Elina suggested as well.

"Well, if you really want me to," Azura agreed. She put her cup on the saucer and thought of a way to start. As she stared to caress the puffball in her lap she started her story: "I was a few years younger than you are, Elina. I was living in a small cottage near the Fairy Town..."

-

On a beautiful early spring day a young fairy, Azura, was in her small flowery garden. A small blue bird sat on her hand and she caressed it fondly. The bird sat there for some time until some kind of sound scared it away. The small bird took off into the air and flew away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare away your bird." a soft voice came from behind the young girl. She quickly turned around and saw an older fairy. Her beautiful blue hair was pulled back in a bun and she wore a blue dress made of flower petals. Around her neck was a shining blue butterfly charm necklace.

-

"She was the blue guardian, Sapphire," Azura said and made a small wave with her hand. A shining ball of magic appeared and formed into a beautiful small fairy.

"She was beautiful," Elina said as she looked at the blue fairy. "I agree," Azura replied and made a new wave. The small blue guardian disappeared as fast as she had appeared. "She was a family friend to me," Azura continued her story. "But we hadn't seen each other in a very long time."

-

"Sapphire!" Azura exclaimed and embraced the guardian. "It's so good to see you again, my little Azura," Sapphire said in her gentle voice. "Not so little anymore," she added looking at the younger fairy. "It's been such a long time," Azura said as the guardian led her to a bench to sit down.

"It really has and I feel very sorry for not visiting you," Sapphire admitted a bit sadly. "I have so much to do as the guardian that I don't have enough time for my own life and friends." Suddenly, her voice changed happier as she said: "There's something I wanted to ask you." Azura looked at her curiously telling her that she may continue. "Each guardian has been asked by Queen Kattrin to choose an apprentice," Sapphire said. "And I'd like you to main."

"Your apprentice?" Azura questioned not understanding what that meant.

"To learn the Flight of Spring and become the next Guardian of Fairytopia," Sapphire explained and watched as a wide smile slipped on her friend's face. "Would you be interested?" the guardian asked even though she already knew the answer. "Sapphire, I'd be honored," Azura replied and hugged Sapphire again. The guardian giggled. "I knew I could count on you."

-

"We talked about our past and our future together..."

-

As the sun started to set Sapphire waved goodbye and said: "You'll need to be in the Crystal Palace in three days. I'll see you there, my dear."

"Goodbye," Azura said and the guardian was out of sight. The young apprentice sighed and went into her home for it had became cold outside.

That had really been unexpected. And probably the best thing she could have expected from a simple day like this.

-

"I think I know exactly how you felt," Elina said.

"I'm sure you do," Azura agreed. "But unlike you I was a bit afraid of the task. Afraid that I won't fit in."

Elina and Bibble giggled. Azura had no idea how afraid Elina had been. "What's so funny?" Azura asked whan she heard the puffball in her lap chuckle.

"Nothing," Elina answered forcing herself to sound normal. "Please, continue."

"Well," Azura started. "Three days later I was near the Crystal Palace where the other apprentices were already in their dorms..."


	2. Chapter 2

Azura landed on the grass and looked at the seven hanging dorms for the apprentices. Each on was different colored and the blue one was sure to be hers. But now that she stood there, she started to hesitate. What is she is not a good apprentice? What if she won't fit in? The girl lowered her head with a sigh.

"Look out!" someone yelled. The next moment a young fairy flew into Azura and they both collapsed on the grass with a small thump. Azura was sure she heard the other girl giggle quietly. "I'm sorry," the stranger said and stood up. Now Azura could see what the girl looked like.

Her yellow hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, revealing her face with a wide sparkling smile. Her curious amber eyes studied Azura with a strange eagerness. The girl's short yellowish orange dress had a few stains of green from falling on the grass. But she didn't seem to notice it.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked and gave Azura her hand. As the stranger helped her up Azura nodded. "I'm fine, thank you," she said and wiped blades of grass from her dress.

"Are you Azura, Sapphire's apprentice?" the Yellowhair questioned. "Yes. Yes I am," Azura answered happy that someone knew her. But how did she know her? "And you are?"

"I'm Topaz, Citrine's apprentice." the girl replied and stretched out her hand. But when Azura was going to shake her hand Topaz gave it a little clap and continued. "Have you met the other apprentices?" she asked. Azura forgot to answer the question for she marvelled at Topaz's greeting. "You have to meet Jade," the apprentice said without waiting for Azura's answer. "Oh wait, you must meet Ruby first."

-

"Was Topaz really so..." Elina seeked for the right word. "... childish?"

"Not childish," Azura answered with a chuckle. "We're all different. That was just her style. And I liked it." The guardian took a sip of her buttercup-milk and continued: "So, as Topaz and I started to fly towards the dorms..."

-

Three apprentices appeared before the two friends. One boy with a purple outfit, the other one in yellow. The third apprentice was a girl with long dark brown hair pulled back in a bun. Her blue dress with violet flowers was much fancier than Azura's and Topaz's. But her evil grin didn't make her even a bit as friendly as them.

"Well, Topaz, I see you have found a worthy friend for you" the girl said and leaned closer to Azura to check her over. "Not the best fairy I see," she said with a smirk. "Well, what better could you expect from Sapphire?" Her mates giggled quietly.

"Leave us alone, Navy," Topaz said to the girl in a protective voice. Azura smiled in the inside. Having Topaz as her friend was pure luck.

"Oh, Topaz is rather moody," the apprentice called Navy noted and patted Topaz's head like a little girl's. The orange apprentice pulled away with a sullen face. "Don't get in trouble or you'll mess up your hair," Navy said and then turned to Azura. "And where did you get that hair?" she questioned. "Bumped into a blueberry?"

Azura searched her mind to find something to say in return but suddenly, she couldn't say anything. She had always known that her hair colour was more unusual than the others, but this insult hurt her even more than she ever thought it would.

As Navy smiled at her victory a young fairy boy flew between the girls and her. He was dressed in red, matching his reddish brown hair.

"You heard what she said, leave them alone," he said firmly receiving an angry glance from Navy. "You chose the wrong side, Ruby," she said and turned to leave. "But you still have time to change your mind."

"No, Crystal junior, I chose the right side," Ruby replied and turned to the two girls. "The name's Navy, not Crystal junior," Navy said and flew off with her fellows.

"You two alright?" Ruby asked as the three apprentices landed. "Of course," Azura answered with a smile. "Thanks for getting rid of her," Topaz added.

"You know, you should just ignore her," Ruby advised. Then his look stopped at Azura. "You must be Azura. Right?" he asked and the girl nodded. "My name is Ruby," the boy introduced himself and made a small bow. Azura stretched out her hand hoping that this fairy would know how to greet properly.

Ruby took Azura's hand but didn't shake it as the girl had hoped. Instead, he lifted it to his lips and gave it a slight kiss.

Topaz giggled at her friend's surprised look. Azura blushed slightly.

-

Elina interrupted the story with a soft laughter. "What?" Azura asked, not understanding what made the younger fairy laugh.

"So, you liked Ruby?" Elina asked with a smirk and saw how Azura's cheeks turned into a darker shade of pink. "No, we just became friends," the guardian answered as honestly as she could.

"Then why are you blushing?" Elina didn't give up. "I am?" Azura was surprised and covered her cheeks with her hands. "Mhmh," Bibble agreed.

"Could I just get back to the story?" Azura asked hoping to change the subject. "Of course," Elina answered and watched as a small green hand stretched over the edge of the table, grabbed a flower cupcake, and pulled back. Elina heard the puffball eat loudly as Azura continued her story.

-

A soft music sounded and the fairies took into the air. "Well, that's lights out," Topaz said. "We'll see you tomorrow. And tomorrow you'll meet Jade too." The thought of a new friend excited Azura, but the thought that the classes will start tomorrow still frightened her.

Ruby and Topaz flew towards the red and orange dorms. Before entering her dorm Topaz turned around and said: "Your dorm is the fifth, the blue one." "Thank you," Azura replied and flew to her dorm.

"Good night!" Topaz called her and entered her dorm. "Go to bed!" Navy's voice sounded over the dorms. "Good night," Azura replied quietly and sat on her bed.

The day hadn't been like she'd expected. She couldn't think of better friends than the ones she met today. But Navy's angry voice brought back the memory of the mean fairy and the way she picked on her.

Azura sighed and went to bed. At least tomorrow would be a good day. Sapphire had promised to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

A soft birdsong woke up the young apprentice in her blue dorm. Azura opened her eyes with ease and saw a small hummingbird sitting on her nose. The bird tweeted and flew on a small table near the girl's bed. Azura sat up and wiped her eyes. The first sunbeams peeked in from the windows. The hummingbird still tweeted on the table. Azura slipped out of the bed and walked to the table.

There were two flower cupcakes on the table, a small bowl of petal-salad, and a cup of buttercup-milk. The bird hopped around on a paper. After a moment of thought Azura saw that it was a folded letter. She took the letter, not listening to the hummingbird's disappointed squeak, and unfolded it. The message was written in a beautiful handwriting and scented with rose.

Good morning, my little angel!

I'm sorry that I can't be with you right now, it's a wonderful morning.

I'm sure you found your breakfast. And the little friend with it. Her name is Lola.

Eat up and meet everyone on the grass court in front of the dorms three hours after the sunrise.

Which means half an hour after you wake up.

I'll see you there, my darling!

Sapphire

Azura read the letter and a smile rose on her face. The hummingbird tweeted to let the apprentice know that she was the friend mentioned in the letter.

-

"Sapphire was like a Mother to me," Azura said and let out a small sigh. Elina watched the Guardian closely and noticed a tear forming in her eye. Azura blinked it away quickly and continued as happily as ever. "She even remembered the time I usually woke up and let the bird wake me in just the right time," she said. "And she knew that my favourite birds were hummingbirds."

"Well, they are much better than firebirds," Elina mumbled. Azura replied with a soft chuckle. "You must have experiences with them," she said. "But I wish I hadn't," Elina replied. "Brrr..." Bibble shivered and took another cupcake to get his thoughts off the terrifying birds. "And Sapphire's cupcakes were delicious," Azura noted watching as the puffball ate the big sweet. "Almost as good as yours."

-

The young apprentice ate her breakfast, accompanied by Lola, who tweeted at every movement Azura made. The girl began to almost understand the bird. When she finished her breakfast, Lola sat on her shoulder and she flew out of her dorm into the shining sunlight. But just as she left the room, she bumped into a young fairy.

"Sorry, Topaz," Azura said as she moved a bit farther from her friend. "It's okay," the orange apprentice said when Azura pulled a little hummingbird out of her hair. "But we got to stop bumping into each other like this." The blue apprentice nodded as she smoothed the bird's feathers, while Lola tweeted huffily.

"We need to hurry," Topaz said changing the subject. "The others are on the court and we don't have much time until the Guardians arrive." "Actually, we do," said a quiet voice behind Azura. The apprentice turned around in surprise and saw a young fairy in front of her. "We have exactly two minutes and fifty seconds," added the girl a bit shyly.

She had shoulder-length blonde hair and a shy smile. She wore a long green dress with small yellow flowers on shoulders. She was a bit shorter than Azura and very slim.

"There you are, Jade!" Topaz called happily. "I wanted to introduce you to Azura." The green fairy flew forward and curtsied. "I'm Jade, Emerald's apprentice," she said in almost a whisper. "Nice to meet you," Azura replied not knowing if she should curtsy as well. "I'm Azura..." "...Sapphire's apprentice," Topaz finished for her. Seeing that no one will mind, Azura didn't curtsy. Jade smiled at her giving Azura a warm feeling of a new friend.

"Okay, now we must hurry!" Topaz said pointing at the seven fairies coming from the Crystal Palace. The three girls flew quickly to the grass court and landed next to the red apprentice.

"Good morning!" Topaz greeted the boy. "Good morning, my ladies," Ruby replied and made a small bow. Jade and Topaz smiled at his politeness, but Azura still marveled the other apprentices' greeting ways. She noticed the three mean fairies from yesterday standing a bit farther. Navy was throwing angry glances towards her, but this time Azura decided to act as she didn't see her.

"Good morning, apprentices!"

A soft and familiar voice made Azura look in the other direction. Seven fairies had landed before them. Everyone knew who they were. The seven Guardians of Fairytopia.

There was the red Guardian, Coral, with red hair just a bit longer than Jade's. She wore a red dress made from flower petals. Every one of the female Guardians wore the same kind of dress, only in other colour matching their colour of the rainbow. Coral was the tallest one of the Guardians, and seemed as the most strict one as well. She looked at everyone with a frown as if she was checking if they were all fit for being an apprentice. But when her look stopped on Ruby, her face turned into a warm smile.

Next to Coral stood a Guardian who very much resembled her apprentice, Topaz. She had a wide smile on her face, and sparkling amber eyes. Citrine's short yellow hair was a bit longer than Azura's. She wore a dress like Coral's, only her's was orange.

The yellow guardian was a brown-haired man. His outfit was yellow and everyone knew that he was Amber. He looked at every apprentice very closely, very much like Coral, and smiled at Tourmaline, one of Navy's followers.

Emerald was the green guardian. He had unusually long blonde hair for a man. It was tied back in a long ponytail. His outfit resembled Amber's but it was green. Emerald seemed as a much better fairy to Azura, than Amber. He smiled at each apprentice, but the most encouraging smile was meant for Jade, who looked around nervously and seemed a bit afraid of everyone at the moment.

The next Guardian was someone Azura had waited to see again. Sapphire seemed to almost shine as she looked at the apprentices, each one with pride to be his or her tutor, and smiled encouragingly to them all.

Crystal stood by Sapphire's side. Her long curly dark hair flew in the small wind. Crystal wore a dress very similar to Sapphire's, only a little darker. She didn't look anything like her apprentice, Navy. Crystal smiled just as Sapphire letting everyone know that it was an honor for her to stand in front of these fairies.

The last Guardian was Alexsandrite, who they all called Alexandra for it sounded much better. Her long black hair was pulled up in a ponytail almost on the top of her head. She was the slimmest of the Guardians and looked a lot like a ballerina. Her gentle and warm smile told Azura that this was another fairy she wanted to be friends with.

"Welcome apprentices!" Crystal called. Lola quickly flew to the Guardian and tweeted huffily. "And honored hummingbird guest," Sapphire added pleasing Lola who flew back to Azura. "You have been invited to the Crystal Palace to learn from the Guardians how to preform the Flight of Spring," Crystal said. "We preform this annual ritual to release a magical rainbow, giving Fairytopia another year of vitality."

"First we use magic to interact light from water," Sapphire explained and made a small wave with her hand. A ball of magic appeared in front of her. Inside it everyone could see water forming into a chamber. "Creating the chamber where the ceremony takes place," Crystal added. "Then we perform flance, the combination of flight and dance," Sapphire said and seven fairies appeared in the magical ball, dancing in air around a big blossom. "Which draws the Blush from the inner fountain," Crystal added. Azura noticed that the purple Guardian's legs made almost the same dancing steps as the magical fairies around the blossom, but she seemed to be the only one who noticed, everyone else watched the seven magical fairies in the ball of magic.

"Finally, through luminescence we channel our light energy into the blush." Sapphire pointed at the magical blossom in front of her and a ray of light shot at the flower. The light pink bud opened and all the apprentices agreed that they had never seen a flower so beautiful. "Releasing the first rainbow of spring," Crystal finished for Sapphire.

"If something goes wrong, the Blush will wither and our land is doomed to ten years of bitter winter," the blue Guardian said and the magical blossom closed and wilted. Soon it disappeared.

"You have been chosen to learn this ritual, so one day you will be able to follow in our footsteps and preform this vital ceremony," Crystal finished the story.

"Here are your class schedules," Coral said and made a wave with her hand. A magical sparkle came from her fingertips and a scroll appeared in front of every apprentice.

"Good luck!" Sapphire said and didn't forget to give Azura the most loving smile before leaving with the other Guardians. The seven Guardians took into the air and flew back towards the Crystal Palace. Azura noticed that Alexandra's flying was more like dancing in air.

-

"And Citrine didn't fly straight either. She twirled around and seemed to be playing in the wind," Azura said. "She was just like Topaz." "They remind me of Glee," Elina thought remembering her fellow apprentice. "They are all very joyful dreamers," Azura agreed.

"Dizzlepoof," Bibble mumbled. "Glee reminds Bibble of Dizzle," Elina explained. "We haven't seen each other for a long time."

"I'm sure you'll meet again soon," Azura said.

-

The apprentices unrolled their scrolls. "I have magic class first," said Azura and heard Navy say the same thing to her friends. "I do too," Ruby replied and Azura felt great relief that she didn't have to go to the same class as Navy without a friend. "Jade and I will see you at the flance class then," Topaz said after looking at the green apprentice's schedule. Jade and Topaz took off into the air just in the right time to not notice the indigo apprentice coming towards them.

"Well, Blueberry," Navy said to Azura when she stopped before her. The blue apprentice and Ruby frowned at the insulting nickname. "I just wanted to wish you good luck," Navy said in a tone that said that she meant the exact opposite. "You'll need it," she added with a smirk and left with her two friends. Azura sighed. That first class was not going to be good.


End file.
